


probability of a miracle

by EllaYuki



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: somehow, by some improbable miracle, they survive scarif. k2 had calculated the chances for that as less than 1%.





	probability of a miracle

it’s a split second decision, to give jyn his spare memory chip, updated until that very moment, before she joins cassian in the vault to look for the death star plans.

there’s a .23% chance of any of them surviving, .5% of them finding a droid that will be able to take his personality chip without damaging anything on it. still. he gives it to her. he doesn’t actually expect to see the light of day again.

~

somehow, improbably, by some miracle some may say, some of them manage to get off of scarif before it all goes to hell, before the battle station’s bright light turns them into stardust and not much else.

somehow, the chip survives, too, and so does k2.

~

‘you really have a thing for ratting out on cassian, don’t you?’ jyn laughs, bright, covering cassian’s embarrassed groan from the bed to her left.

k2 looks at her, circuits whirring.

‘i don’t understand what you mean,’ he says, confused, a touch bit irritated, too. jyn erso has that effect on him. ‘how can my complaining about cassian’s erratic behavior since you’ve entered his life be construed as my ratting him out?’

jyn smiles, what can only be called impish, and steals a glance at cassian. she bites her lip, tries to hide a laugh.

‘well for one, it wouldn’t be the first time you tell me something cassian has said or done that he probably hadn’t meant for me to hear.’

cassian sputters, levels a confused frown on k2. k2 wonders if maybe he shouldn’t have given jyn erso his memory chip.

‘you told me about how he thought it was a bad idea for me to go with you to jedha,’ she starts, her voice trying for innocence and missing by a mile. cassian simply sighs.

‘then,’ she continues, ‘you told us about his blaster being in the sniper configuration on eadu. and then there was that “cassian said i had to be there for you” from before we left for scarif. not to mention casually mentioning how happy he would be when he woke up and see i’ve survived with him. and now this.’

cassian groans again, pulls his sheets over his head and turns his back to them, apparently deciding he’s had enough of this. k2 thinks that for a master spy, he’s being quite childish about it. he doesn’t see what all the fuss is about.

still it is a bit amusing.

‘between you and me,’ he says to her, in something like mock-secrecy, just to see how cassian would react, ‘he’s never been so relaxed around another human being in the ears i’ve known him. maybe you’re not 100% of a bad influence on him.’

jyn laughs, says ‘thanks, kay,’ like he’s paid her the highest compliment, so he has to continue, because, as cassian has once said, he is a bit of a brat sometimes.

‘now let’s just hope he doesn’t start following you around like a lost puppy, like that han solo seems to be doing with the princess organa. that would be tragic. although… seeing as you’ve know each other for all of three days before he followed you on a suicide mission, the odd are low… really low.’

‘kay!’ cassian protests from under his sheets. ‘shut. up.’

‘but-‘ he starts, only to be cut off immediately.

‘now!’

jyn continues to laugh. k2 sees the lump that is cassian slowly melt in his bed, thinks he won’t mind having jyn erso around for now, if it means cassian can relax like that.

~

‘why did you give the chip to her?’

‘because there was a 24% higher chance of it being safer on her.’

‘you think i wouldn’t have taken care of your memory chip?’

‘i think you’d have forgotten about it while trying to protect her.’

‘kay… i thought you’d died.’

‘the probability of all of us dying was at 99.77%. it was something i did on a whim, after she gave me that blaster.’

‘i didn’t know droids were prone to whims.’

‘well. it doesn’t matter anymore. you survived, the mission was accomplished. i was restored. you get to keep her around. i don’t see why you’re complaining.’

‘i’m not- i just. i’m happy you’re okay, kay.’

‘…me too. i am glad you survived, cassian. … and jyn erso, too.’

‘yeah, kay, her too.’


End file.
